1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for normally and reversely mating with a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 204597117 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing and a grounding plate embedded in the insulative housing. The grounding plate is cut and bent by a metal thin plate to form a shielding plate and a first flat plate. The shielding plate is at least partially positioned on a tongue portion of the insulative housing. The first flat plate is at least partially exposed at a base surface of the insulative housing. The first flat plate extends outwards and is respectively provided with a contact piece. The contact piece is at least partially exposed outside the base of the insulative housing and is electrically connected with a shielding shell.
It is known to provide a sub shell mounted to the insulative housing and contacting with the shielding shell. however, such sub shell is positioned too close to power terminals.
An improved electrical connector is desired.